transitory memory
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: Yaoï, AU, Angst, Deathfic...SasuNaru,SasuSaku……je me souviens de cet hiver….De cette nuit pas comme les autres…Là où tout à commencé…. Fic coécrite avec XYZ263103


_Genre:__Yaoï__Lemon__, AU, __Angst__Deathfic__…_

_Couples:__SasuNaru__SasuSaku__…_

_…__TRANSITORY MEMORY__…_

_…Mémoire__ éphémère…._

_Cet hiver, je me souviens. C'était une nuit comme tant d'autre….Il avait beaucoup neigé….Nous venions de fêter le réveillon de Noël chez un de nos amis….Kiba je crois….Magnifique soirée je dois dire. Nous avions eu un dîner sublime, et nous avions ris…. C'était vraiment une soirée inoubliable….Oui, inoubliable…. Nous étions repartis, Naruto et moi aux environs des trois heures du matin….Le vent glacial venait nous mordre aux visages alors que nous saluions une dernière fois chaleureusement nos amis…._

**«Mais qu'est ce que tu fais baka c'était à droite qu'il fallait prendre!**

**-Ho et hein! J'ai le droit de me tromper non?! Et qu'est ce que tu as à être aussi exécrable? **

**-C'est pas moi qu'ai aucun sens de l'orientation!»** Sasuke ne rajouta rien, ne voulant aucunement envenimer les choses par cette magnifique soirée de vingt-quatre Décembre…..

**«****Rooo****, mais ralentit! Qu'est ce que t'as ****à**** aller aussi vite!?**

**-Mais tu vas arrêter oui! Qu'est ce que tu**** a****s depuis tout à l'heure?! T'as pas arrêté de faire la tronche après le dîner!**

**-Oui ben excuse moi, monsieur Uchiwa, mais j'ai mes raisons!**

**-Ha oui? Et puis-je savoir lesquel****le****s?**

**-……» **Naruto se renfrogna dans son siège et n'ajouta rien de plus……

**«Ha merde…. ****Je ne sais**** pas où on est et en plus y a pas de lumière, il fait aussi noir**** que….**

**- Oui bah si tu ne t'étais pas gouré de route on n'en serait pas là!**

**-Tu vas te taire et me laisser réfléchir oui!**

**- Oui bah ce n'est pas moi qui me faisait ouvertement draguer par Sakura ce soir et qui n'a pas bronché….On aurait même dit que ça te faisait plaisir….**

**-Quoi? Mais qu'est c****e**** que tu racontes? Tu délires mon pauvre!**

**-Oui et bien je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir re****marqué figure toi! Kiba aussi a****b****ien remarqué ****votre petit jeu**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas m'inventer là?**

**-Avoue….Je sais que…. Que tu couches avec elle, je sais que tu la baise!**

**-Comment?!**

**-Oui je le sais….. Tu fais tout l'air de rien mais tu la baise cette salope!**

**-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça!**

**-Je te parle comme je veux! C'est quand même moi la victime dans l'histoire non!? Tu fricote****s**** avec elle devant moi! Je sais très bien que tu couches avec elle! Tout le monde le ****sait**

**-Oui je couche avec elle et alors!? T'es content maintenant!?**

**-Je….. Je le savais! Et de****puis combien de temps?! Laisse-****moi, je t'en ****supplie**** laisse-****moi! Je ne veux plus être avec toi!**

**-Non, je ne m'arrêterais pas en plein milieu de l'autoroute!**

**-Mais laisse-****moi je te dis!» **Naruto, emplis de colère et de désespoir, agrippa férocement le volant des mains de Sasuke.

**«Mais arrête t'es complètement fou!**

**-Tu…. Tu l'aimes c'est ça….? Je sais que tu l'aimes!» **Hurla Naruto, tandis que son visage, tordus par la colère et la tristesse, continuait à tenir le volant entre ses mains.

**«Oui je l'aime!»**

Naruto était cloué sur place, son cœur manqua un battement….Son âme ainsi que son cœur venait de se déchirer….Alors, sous le coup du désespoir qui sait, il empoigna fortement le volant, tentant de faire aller la voiture sur la chaussée, mais Sasuke, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, essaya de reprendre le contrôle des choses tout en tentant de vriller le volant à l'opposé des désirs de Naruto…..

**«….Attention!...»**

Leur souffle se coupa….Il était malheureusement trop tard…. Ils perdirent le contrôle de la voiture….Une autre arrivait en contre sens…..

_Cet hiver, je me souviens. C'était une nuit comme tant d'autre….Il avait beaucoup neigé…C'était vraiment une soirée inoubliable….Oui, inoubliable…__Je n'avais rien eu__ ce soir là…. Non rien, quelque blessure__ sans doute, mais j'étais trop sonné pour m'en rendre compte….La seule chose do__n__t je me souvienne, c'était __la violente lumière que provoquait le gyrophare __de l'ambulance__ et qui continuait de m'aveugler…La seule chose dont je me souvienne, ce sont de toutes ces personnes auprès de toi….Et toi….De ton visag__e….Exsangue et pourtant si carmin__…..Oui, je me souviens de cet hiver….De c__ette nuit pas comme les autres…L__à où tout à commencé…._

_A suivre…_


End file.
